A Hero's Path
by Pinkrose786
Summary: No full length summary yet. Goten is the slayer of evil, with the help of Pan. They both travel to Transylvania on a mission, with surprising villans. Will they successed only time will tell. Trunks and Pan and Goten and Bulla
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: No worries to anyone reading _Friends in Love _I'm going to continue it I just want to get this idea out before anyone else did.**

**Setting: 1887 in Transylvanian in the far sides of Romania.**

**Characters: Trunks, Goten, Pan, Bulla. (More may come up when needed.) Okay now on with the story.**

* * *

Romance is what you think of when people say Paris, but that not the case for this young man around the age of twenty, he was scanning the darkness of the night. With his brown eyes. He had spiky black hair and was average height. The man was dressed in black pants and shirt. With a black over coat, the air was quit chilly. Top of with black boots. He tensed when he heard a shrill scream, and ran to the sound. 

The dark and mysteries man bent down to check the victim pulse. A grim look came across his face, as he slowly rose. When he turned he saw the being he was chasing. With a satisfied smirk, he left to retrieve the object of his mission. He walked into a old castle.

You could hear the click clack of his boots as he climbed the stairs of a old and rusty building. With each step he took, dust arose from the steps. The building was in shambles, dents and holes in the walls, and stairs. The air he was forced to breath was stale and musty. Gun in hand as he climbed the last of the stairs, and looked around the room.

The room was very dark, lit only by that of the moonlight. With a heavy but calm heart he continued into the room. His eyes searching with each step he took. He stop as he came to the middle of the room, and put his gun away. Thinking no one was in the room.

"Aaaggg." came the voice of a giant like creature. His skin was pinkish with a hint of bronze.

"Evening" replied Goten with a calm and collective voice. The creative was climbing on the wall.

"So you are still alive, must have miss ya." he said with a smirk.

The being then jump right into his face and said, "You surely didn't. You got me good." showing him the bullet hole.

"Dr. Abhor you are want by the Knights of Virtuous for the murder of 4 men, 6 women, 12 children. Need I go on."

Laughing Dr. Abhor launch himself back to the ceiling, only to come back over Goten head. "My superior would like me to take you back alive." he said with a smirk. " but me personally I wouldn't mind killing you and calling it a day."

"Really, now." said Dr. Abhor jumping down to land in front of Goten once more.

"Well when it all comes to end it's all up to you, so what do you say."

"Um, let me think about it." he said with a thoughtful expression. Then with one of his enormous hands smack Goten, who flew across the room. While simultaneously take out his guns and shooting.

He could hear the boisterous laughter of Dr. Abhor as he reloaded his guns.

"Hear I come ready or not." said the psychotic creature swinging from the roof. Goten stood and fired, this time catching him in the eye, and stopping his descent. "Ahhhhh." he screamed in pain. Holding his eyes, thrashing around violently.

"Um, now I bet that upsetting." Dr. Abhor took this time to walk up to Goten and grab him by he cuff of his shirt. He then proceed to throw him through the roof. He jumped up to the roof, and pick him up like he was a rag doll.

"Don't you just love Paris, and the wonderful view it has." he said walking towards the edge of the building.

"I been a pleasure doing business with you, bye." he said throwing Goten over the edge.

"Ah." he said, acting fast he pulled a gun shape device from his pocket and fired it. A long metal rope can from the gun, and pierce the stomach of Dr. Abhor. It lock on from the back stopping his death fall.

With a grunt he landed on his feet, and looked up at the dangling man.

"Oh, no, no." he said.

With a smirk, he pulled on the cord, only to have Dr. Abhor dangle a little more, before stopping, "My turn." he said and pulled on the rope, pulling Goten, alone with him.

Dr. Abhor wasn't paying attention to were he was going, and tripped and fall to his death. Goten landed on the building, when the cord snapped from Dr. Abhor body.

He ran to the edge of the building only to see the man body surrounded by noisy, yet concern people.

After saying a silent pray, and turned and left.

He rode a black stallion to a Roman church. He walked up to the alter to go the praying booth. "Bless me Father for I have s-"

"Sin. Yes I know." interrupted one of his overseer. "You killed Dr. Abhor didn't you."

"Well no, technically he killed himself." The man in question just stared before saying, "Goten, your results are excellent, but your methods attract far to much attention."

"You think I like being a wanted man, why don't you guys do something about it."

"Because we don't exist." the man said in a stern voice.

Goten glared and said, "Well neither do I." he was about to walk away when a door closed in his face.

"Goten you must learn to control your emotion, if you want to be successful in this conquest." he said walking down the stairs.

They walked into a room, that was livid with commotion. "Now we need you to go to Transylvanian, on the far side for Romania."

"A land terrorized by all sorts of nightmares creatures." The man gave him all the information, and sent him on his way.

A young girl around eighteen was making her way through the room, the only problem being her entire face was covered in the tons of boxes she was carrying.

"Excuse me, move, out of the way." she said as she navigated her way through the commotion. She was doing well until she ran until one of the monks. "Pan!!" he shouted.

"Excuse me." she said through narrowed eyes. Just as she as she was bending down to retrieve them, and hand landed on her back.

"Come along Pan." said Goten. Pan carelessly drop the boxes and followed Goten.

"So, did you bring Dr. Abhor back or did you kill him." she asked her eyes full of joy.

"Um, you kill him did you." she said once he didn't answer.

"You know, that why you always get a ear full when you return. You are always disobeying orders."

"No answer huh. See I'm always right. If you just take me one mission with you then, you want have to check to see if your ears are bleeding." Pan said.

Goten stopped and sighed, "Pan I needed you to prepare me for a mission to Transylvanian."

Pan huffed but did as he asked, she put everything and anything you would need to fight vampires.

She through all the bags at him and cross her arms with a frown. She was caught off guard, when he through one back at her.

She looked at him with confusion and open her mouth to ask a question, but he beat her to it.

"The Commander has order you to keep me alive." he said with a smirk. He watch as Pan eyes light up with joy, and turn to leave.

"Well it's about time you realized how much you need me." she said running up to him.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think. As you see it's loosely based on one of my favorite movies _Van Helsing. _Reviews are welcomed and loved. Love Pinkrose786**. (Van Helsing belongs to Stephen Sommers) 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: From now on when I write a DBZ story with _Bull_a in it, I'm going to refer to her as Bra. Just in case people were getting confused about _Bulla. _Okay sorry about the delay, here is the next chapter for** **A Hero's Path.**

* * *

The forest was deadly quiet. Not even the crickets were chirping. The birds were flying away in fright, but not making a sound. Everything and everyone were now hiding safe from the wrath of the Goliath. All except on human girl. 

She was dressed in black pants and a white shirts with a half a jacket, and black boots. Her heart was caught in her throat as she ran for her life. The Goliath was hot on her trail, roaring and snarling as he chased her.

She ran until she reached a clearing. The trees were father away and apart, the clearing was a cliff. She stop in the middle of the clearing and ran to the large tree that was in the middle. The Goliath jump forward intending to bit her head of when.

"Fire!" she screamed with all her might. As soon as the words left her mouth the beast was struck down. Small drops of blood splash on her face.

"Again." command the woman. Shoot were heard again scaring the already frighten animals. With that the beast fail, dead.

She breath a sigh of relief, closing her eyes for a moment before walking over to her crew.

"Good works guys and thanks." she said watching as the roll the dead Goliath over the edge of the cliff.

"No, thank you Princess Bra, we couldn't have done it without you." The blue her blue eyed girl smile.

Later that day.

Goten and Pan arrive in Transylvania. Transylvania is a place that is always full of gloom. With the gray sky, an never enough sunlight. The duo arrive in the middle of the town. All of the villagers were outside of there house, looking at the unwelcome guest with distain and fear.

"So what the plan." asked Pan jumping of her horse, and putting the carrier around her shoulders.

"It really not complicated Panny, I'm positives even you could understand it." he said with a grin and waking away from the steaming girl.

Pan face turn red, but she knew he was just teasing so she followed him, not really paying attention to the villagers that were following them.

"Real funny Go-"

"Welcome guest to Transylvania." said one of the villagers interrupting Pan.

Pan turned around with a frown. Goten release the carrier to the ground, hearing a thud when it hit the ground. And turned to the villagers that were surrounding them with a sigh.

Foot steps sound off behind them. "You turn around." said Princess Bra in the Transylvania voice.

They both turn to the girl, who was standing on an empty well. "Let us see your faces.?"

"Why." asked Goten.

"Because strangers aren't welcome here." Her hands were on her hips, and she had a slight frown on her face.

She motion towards the people behind them, they started to walk towards Pan and Goten.

"Ladies and Gentlemen you will now by disarm."

"You can try." said Goten putting his hands on his guns and scanning the crowd watching as the back up in fear.

"You refuse to obey our rules."

"I follow no one rules but my own."

"Fine kill them." the people came closer and Pan readied herself for the attack.

"We came to help you."

"I don't need any help."

"Oh really." said Goten looking above her head. He took out a custom made Gun and began to fire at the enemy coming above her head.

Bra duck out of the way while Goten continue to fire. "Everybody inside." she screamed at the panicking villagers. They scampered all over the place trying to fine a place of safety.

Pan took out her weapon and began to fire as well. There was only one adversary, Pan watched as he sweep down intending to grab Goten. Only to have Goten knock to safety by Bra.

"Goten I'll help the villagers, while you protect Bra." she said running off.

"Right." he was still under Bra. He rolled her over until he was straddling her waist. "Stay here." he commanded

She rolled him back over and saying. "You stay, he trying to capture me." She ran off some villager running alone side off her.

She ran unto a house and lock the door. She keep running until she reach a window. Out the window she saw Pan getting chased by the enemy. While Goten shot at him trying to help her.

Pan ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She had to get out of reach so she could reload her weapon. She stop right under the window Bra was looking out from. She didn't hear her tell her to look out.

Just as she put in the last bullet she was grabbed by her shoulders and pulled into the air. She gasp but didn't screamed as she thrashed about trying to get out of his grasp.

He was a vampire, in his transformed stage. In his form he looked the same, the only thing different on him were the wings and fangs.

Goten cursed reload his gun and fired. He caught the vampire in the wing causing him to drop Pan on a roof. He ran up to were Pan landed only to by knocked back by the vampire.

Bra ran out of the house she was hiding in just in time to see Goten get knocked into the side of a house. I have to get his attention again before he kills them. She pick up a rock and through it at the vampire head.

"Idiot." Goten murmured as the vampire chased after her. He reloaded and ran after them.

He hissed and growled and flew after her as she ran. He caught her and through her to the ground. She groaned in pain. Goten was coming after, but he knew he wouldn't make it in time.

"Brother please. Looks what become of you." she nearly screamed terror running through her veins. She was terrorized because she knew she wouldn't be able to save her brother.

Just as he was fixing to bit her, a gun hit him in the head. He hissed and looked up. Pan was standing there breathing hard.

"Hey you idiot, pick on somebody our on size." she screamed at him. She took off running when he hissed and chased after her.

As soon as he took to the air. Goten arrived at her side. He lean down to her helping her up. "You alright." she nodded.

"Good, now tell me where is Pan."

"She drew the monster away from me, and ran in that direction." she said pointing. "Come on I'll help you."

Pan ran and ran. Oh my god I'm going to die. Okay okay got to come down. Goten will save me. She was running in-between the villagers house. She looked behind her to see if he was chasing her. She sighed in relief thinking she had gotten away.

"Ahh." she screamed as she collided with a brick wall that felt like flesh.

She landed on her bottom to frighten to look up but trying her best to hide it. She peered up looking a the same man but he wasn't transformed anymore. He was looking at her with an strange expression.

Pan gasp backing up her legs just wouldn't work with her wish to stand. He growled and snatch her up by her arm. She gave a cry of protest, her eyes were closed as he pushed her up against the wall of the house.

She shivered, and took a chance and open her eyes. She was greeted by eyes as blue as the ocean. There was one problem she couldn't see any life in them, but she could see the pain in them.

The pain that tore at his very soul, she soon felt the sting of tears in her eye. Tears for what her fear or his pain. She didn't know.

"Now who's is the idiot." Pan couldn't help but thinks he had a sexy voice.

She stared into his emotionless eyes. She was trying to find her voice, every time she open her mouth to speak nothing came out.

Finally after what seemed like an eternally her voice returned to her. "T-tell me w-why were you t-trying to k-kill t-that girl." she said her voicing cracking.

"I have my reasons." he said pushing her farther to the wall and pushing himself closer to her. So close he could fill just about of her curves.

He leaned in as if he was about to kiss her. Pan pupils dilated and heart beat increasing. What is he doing.

Just as he was about to touch her lips, and leaned over towards her ears and whisper. "See you around." he flew off into the sky.

As soon as he left Goten and Bra rounded the corner and Pan sunk to the ground shaking a bit. Oh my god. She didn't even register Goten and Bra words as they asked if she was okay.

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it. If I get at lest ten reviews I'll update tomorrow. Love Pinkrose786**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Dragonball Z/gt or any of the characters. I make no money from this story.**

**A/N: On with the story.**

* * *

Shaken yet not scared. Trembling but not from fear or the cold. There is only one thing on my mind as Goten help me to my feet. _Why._ It's only one word but it holds so many unanswered question. The most important one, why was there so much pain in his eyes. 

"Come on I'll take you to my home." said Bra braking through my train of thought. With simple nods of our heads we follow the princess to her castle.

"So how did you get here." she asked entering the double doors to the weapons room. The room held all the weapons one might need for battle. There were swords on the wall. Guns on shelfs. etc. Even a bookshelf was on the far side of the room.

"We came by sea." I answers as Goten follows quietly looking around at the different weapons.

"Really the sea." Bra continues while grabbing all the weapon she thought she would need.

"Ye-"

"How do I find Trunks." interrupted Goten staring directly at the princess.

She sigh and continue on her way. "He use to live in this very house. No one not even myself knows where to find him now. My father use to say the key is right under my nose." she started. "but I have no idea what he was talking about."

"Pan find out all you can about this." says Goten looking directly at me.

"Right." I murmured and made my way over to a bookshelf. Watching as Goten turned back to look at Bra. I can't get those blue eyes out of my head. I feel drawn to him. I can't explain it, it like it my responsibly to heal his would and stop his pain. I hear Goten and Bra in the background, but there voices do nothing to stop the constant whisper I hear. _help him, help him, help him. It shouts._ How, how do I help him. I close my eyes for a second whimpering, and the voices are gone. With a sigh I continue on with my business.

"I can help you."

"No one can help me."

"Well I'll try."

She sighs. "Trying isn't enough. You can die trying all of my family has. I can handle this."

"Yeah right." he says with a sarcastic voice.

Bra snapped around at this with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. "And what's that's suppose to mean."

"Look all I'm saying is you could use some help, Pan and myself are willing to help you. You should jump at the chance of assistant."

She walked over to him with a scowl. "He attack in daylight, and I wasn't prepared."

"Why did he attack in daylight, better yet why is he trying to kill you."

"He attack in daylight to catch me off guard. As for why he trying to kill me, that for me to know and for you to try and find out." Bra stated and started to walk off. Weapons around her waist.

Goten sighed and walked after her. "I'm sorry about your family, but you most know we can't hunt at night."

Bra humph and kept going. "You my dear friend can't hunt at night, but I plan to stop this right now."

When she reached the door he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around and sprayed her with knock out gas. He caught her just as she was about to hit the ground. "I'm sorry about that to."

"That wasn't very nice Goten." said Pan coming around the corner with a book in her hand.

He shrugged. "She wouldn't listen." Pan gave a small laugh while shaking her head. Watching as Goten pick Bra up and carried her to a room.

"Okay now were was I." the voices came back with a vengeance, causing Pan to drop the book she was currently reading. She grabbed her head and thrashed about as if she was in pain. Clutching her head while whimpering she fail to her knees. _Help him, he needs your help_. They shouted over and over again.

Tears were streaming down her face. "How how do I help him." she said in a crackling voice. Her head felt like it was about to split. The voice was still screaming in her head when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Ahhhh" she screamed as she was pulled against a rock hard chest, and hand quickly cover up her mouth, stopping her plea for help midpoint.

She was trembling still clutching her aching head, but the voices had stop. "Tell me little one. Why were you crying, and bent over on the floor." said a husky voice she knew all to well. She immediately stop trembling and released her head. How did he get in here.

"What are you doing here." she asked as he turned her around to face him. There they are again those beautiful blue eyes, fill with so much pain. Pain she ached to take away.

He smirked. "For some mysterious reason I couldn't get your face out of my mind. Now what do you think we should do about that."

"W..What are you talking about?"she asked braking out of his grasp and slowly backing up.

He watched her with amusement. 'As if you could get away from me' he thought with a smirk.

She blinked and he was behind her with his arms wrap around her waist. She gasp and tried to turn around but he wouldn't let her. He held her in place, and bended down to nuzzle her neck.

"Tell me what is your name."

"P..Pan." she had no idea why she was answering him. _Get away _her mind screamed at her, _but it feel so good to be in his arms_.

"Pan huh." he said nipping at her neck, enjoying the gasp he was getting from her.

"Hmm how about I call you Abria instead it suit you." He turned her around again to face him. Staring into her confused brown-chocolate eyes. "Sorry love we'll have to cut this visit short." With that he leaned down to kiss her fully on the lips, he took advance of the gasp she let out and slip his tongue into her mouth tasting her fully.

He pulled back to stare into her now shocked and slightly fearful eyes and caress her cheek. "Better yet, why don't I take you with me."

Pan eyes widen and her mouth went dry. "W..What."

He chuckled and wrap his arms around her tightly as she began to struggle. "You heard me." he took off into the night with a screeching Pan.

As he lifted off into the night a call of fright was heard. "Pan!!!!" he screamed seeing his friend being taken away by the enemy.

* * *

**Pinkrose786 Note: So what did you think. Okay I didn't update right away because you guys didn't keep your end of the bargain. Anyways you guys know the deal 10 reviews, I update 8/03/04/07. Abira is a Japanese word meaning strong.** **Next chapters hints will be given about Trunks and his transformation into a vampire from Bra. Pan starts to understand her responsibly a little. a battle?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/gt or any of the characters.**

**Pink rose: I'm so sorry about the late update. Also I'm sorry to say this chapter isn't to my liking, but it get the point across. Anyways on with the story.**

* * *

Darkness was everywhere. My body felt heavy. I'm I about to die. Is this what it feels like. Isn't your life suppose to flash before your eyes, but all I see is darkness. All these question and more were running through my mind. That's when I saw it. What is that, is it light. Yes-s it is. _run towards it. _Without hesitation I dart towards the glow. 

"Um, ow my head hurts. Where am I?" I asked as I look around the room. The bed that I was laying in was in the middle of the room. There a huge window to my left, with a great view of the moon. A closet, and a small bathroom.

Cautiously I sat up on the bed with a painful moan. My head started spinning as I recall the nights events. "So Abira you're finally awake."

I gently turn my head towards the voice, but I'm greeted with darkness. "Who's there-e" try as I might I couldn't stop my voice from trembling.

I shift a little more and sat all the way up on the bed. I strain my eyes as far as they could go and stared into the darkness. "Who is there." this time keeping the tremble out of my voice.

He chuckled. "It sadden me that you don't recognize my voice." Trunks states coming out of the dark corner.

I frowned. "Tell my why you brought me here." As soon as the sentence leaves my mouth he was sitting on the bed besides me.

I gasp and jump a little. He stares into my eyes, and run his fingers through my hair, while leaning in and whispers. "You are the one."

I frowned becoming more confused than startled. "What-t are you talking about."

He sighs then grip my hair softly from the back, tilting my head so I'm staring directly in his eyes and not able to turn away.

"I can't wait anymore." Trunks states and kiss me fully on the lips. He makes good use of the gasp I let out and slips his tongue in my mouth.

Trunks breaks the kiss and gaze unto my scared eyes. Tears were running down my face. "Please let me go." he look's intently unto my eyes.

"Never, I could never let you go, you are my light in this dark world in which I live." He runs his hand through my hair and down my back, and wraps his arm around my waist pulling me closer.

"I'll always knew you were coming. You hear them don't you." he asked while resting his head in the crook of my neck.

I bit my lip as I answer. "The voices."

"I know you don't trust me but I need your help." He pulls away from me a bit and stare into my eyes. "Will you help me."

My eyes tremble as I stare back at him. "Yes." I whisper.

**0**

"Bulla!!" Goten screamed as he ran through the castle.

"Where are you?"

"I'm here what is it?" she ask coming around the corner.

"I need your help, tell me what was Trunks last position."

She was quiet for a few seconds. "I told you no one knows where he is now. Tell me why are you looking for him now, didn't you say we don't hunt at night." referring to him knocking her out with knock out gas.

"He has taken Pan. I need to find her. Isn't there any place he is likely to be. Anyplace at all." his eyes pleaded with her to she yes.

"We have spotted him many times at the Demon's Manor. It's a castle. It's said to be cursed."

"That good enough. Let's go."

"Wait, wait for me." Bra said while grabbing her jacket.

Goten looked up at the sky. _I'm coming Pan. _

"Okay Goten it's this way. Come on." she said running to the north. They ran for about 20 minutes and they were a high side castle.

"Is this it."

"Yeah, but I don't understand it should be abandon." Bulla said referring to the light and electricity coming from the building.

"Well lucky for us it isn't. There a good chance he's here."

"Yeah come on let go."

They proceed to walk into the castle.

"Bulla something been on my mind for a while. You seem to love Trunks a lot. Was he not always a vampire"

Bulla look down sadly and let out a soft sigh. "No, he use to be a slayer. He made father very proud. My brother had demons, no one knew but us. He told me he heard voices, some telling him to do the right thing and others telling him slaughter every moving thing in front of him."

She looked at Goten with a sad smile. "If only I had told someone, maybe they could have help him."

"What do you mean help him." Goten asked, but also keeping his guard up in the slightly dark castle.

"Help him, before the voices took over." Bulla stop not wanting to relive that night anymore.

Goten sighed, seeing that she didn't want to say anymore and decide to drop it.

He grabbed her and said. "Bulla I think it would be best if we split up. I know it dangerous but we could cover more ground that way."

"Okay." she said and turned away.

"Wait, no matter what, we meet back here at the stroke of midnight."

"Okay." she said again and ran the opposite direction of Goten.

_Okay Pan, I'm coming please be careful. _Goten sighed and ran off into the darkness.

**0**

His breathing was uneven as he walked down the corridor. He tensed suddenly as he felt a presence behind him.

"Hello Goten."

He turned at the sound of his name, and came face to face with Trunks. He pulled out his gun and fired at him only to watch the bullet by caught Trunks.

He back away from him with shocked but not scared eyes.

"Is this your silver bullet." he asked while letting the bullet fall from his hands, watching as it roll and stop at Goten feet.

"How long has it been 3-5 hundred years." Trunks asked walking towards Goten, while Goten never let him get to close.

Goten looked on with confused eyes.

"You don't remember do you?"

"What is it I should be remembering." Goten asked while keeping his eyes on Trunks.

"Goten is a named feared and loved by many all over the world. Some people call you the savior while others call you a killer."

'The knights of the Virtuous know all about you, so it's not so surprising you know about me."

"Yeah, but it so much more than that. We have so much history." Trunks chuckled and continued.

"So my dear Goten would you like me to refresh your memory." he asked, then started screaming when he grabbed the cross that Goten held in his face.

He drop it with a sigh. "Well maybe that a conversation for another day."

Trunks was distracted from a scared screamed he turned his head towards the sound. Giving Goten the moments he needed to escape.

**0**

"Pan calm down. I promise not to let go." Bulla was holding on to Pans hands as the girl dangle over the castle. She had found Pan sitting very quietly in a room, with a very thoughtful look on her face.

"Okay Pan help me pull you up." After much struggling and one slip. Pan was standing safely on the roof.

Pan and Bulla were both breathing heavily after the ordeal. They were startled when they felt hands on there back.

"I think we have overstayed our welcome girls." said Goten referring to Trunks howling in the background.

"I'm glad to see that you are okay Pan, but there no time for a reunion now we need to go." said Goten while pulling out a pulley.

They girls watch as the a rope came out and shot into the forest that was parallel to there position on the roof, and snap into the trunk of a tree.

Goten hooked himself up and grabbed both of the girls, and they glided to the other side of the forest. He dropped them to the forest floor and they land with a thump.

Goten landed on his feet and help both of the girls onto there feet.

He looked at Pan. She had a strange expression on her face. "Pan you want to tell me what happen."

* * *

**Pink rosé Note: Like I said before I'm sorry for the late update. I didn't mean for it to take so long. So tell me what do you think**. **P.S. This chapter was really to tell you were the story is going. Some of you may think you have figured everything dealing with Trunks out. But I warn you there is going to be some surprises.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z/gt of any of the character.**

**A/N: Sorry about the late update.**

* * *

They were walking through the rain, heading to the a huge building for cover. No one said a word, but they both wanted to know. They wanted to know, what happen between, Pan and Trunks. They wanted to know why Trunks came and kidnapped her, and they wanted to know what he said to her. They really wanted to why Pan was so quiet.

Goten looked at Bra, with confused eyes. But she shook her head, not knowing what to say. As the enter the building and out of the rain. Pan turned her back to them, she couldn't say a word. If she was to help, Trunks, save his damn soul she had to keep her mouth shut. But they would know, soon everything would come out. An she hope that it went well, she hope that she didn't mess up.

"Pan tell me what happen, what did he want with you. Did he hurt you." she sighed at his questions, not wanting to answer, but knowing she had to tell him something. But what, if she told them what Trunks said, it could be dangerous. Furthermore would they even believe her. It wasn't likely they thought Trunks was the devil himself. But she knew better, she could see it in his eyes.

She turned to them. "It's okay, nothing happen. You guys can just in time." she started. "But there is something, I must tell you Goten. An you Bra."

"What is it, Pan." Bra asked, coming to stand beside Goten. She wondered why her brother took, this girl. Why, what did he want.

Pan closed her eyes with a sigh, she had to be strong she could tell them, but she couldn't tell them everything, just the basic. "Okay, well ya see. When I was there, at the castle, I discovered something. An Trunks confirmed what I thought-"

"What, what did you find-"

"Please don't interrupted, Goten. Please just listen, both of you." When they nodded, she sighed and continued. "Trunks and I, we share some kind of bond. I don't know how, or what it is. But I hear voices, and I'm not crazy, thay tell me to sooth the pain I see in his eyes. They tell me to help him, but sometimes I don't know what to do, and sometimes I do."

Goten frowned clenching his hands. "What else, Pan. Is there something else."

She nodded. "They want me to save his damn soul, and so those he."

"What do you mean." Bra asked with a frown. "Trunks, my dear brother, doesn't want to be saved. He choose to be this way, he choose to let something take over his life. He choose to, he choose to-" she stopped, not able to continue.

Goten pulled his eyes from the stressed Pan, to stare at Bra. "He choose to what, Bra."

She shook her head. "Nothing, I don't want to talk about. I'm sure you will figure it out eventually." she walked to the other side of the room, giving Pan and Goten some privacy. Also wanting, to be able to think alone.

Pan stared, up at Goten. Not able to hide her worry. "Goten-"

"Is that all, Pan, is that all he said to you." Pan frowned, remembering. '_Pan if you go through with this, there a chance you might die as well. You don't have to do it.' But Pan stared into his pain filled eyes, and knew she had to help him. She knew she couldn't just let him suffer. An besides what's one life if she could save thousands. 'It's okay, I want to help. An I will.'_

Pan frowned, shaking her head. "Nothing he told me nothing else. He just said I will know what to do, when the time came."

Goten nodded. "Come we must get back to the castle. An think of a strategy."

"Wait." she said quietly, wringing her fingers. "I-I know how to find his hidden castle."

88

Trunks stood on the roof of his castle. Thinking, pondering, hoping that Pan, went through with his plan. He was oh, so tried of his nightmares life. He wanted it over, before he did something he would surly regret, again.

He turned and went into the castle. _Pan can you hear me._ he waited the silence was deafening.

'_Yes Trunks, I hear you. What is it? Are you okay?' _he could hear, the concern in her voice, and smile. She would help, he knew she would.

'_I'm fine, I just wanted to hear your voice.'_

'_That nice. An I told Goten and Bra, the basic. Nothing to serious. So they would know what to expect when the time came. I-I don't want them to be confused. I hope you don't mind.'_

'_No, no it's find. Did you tell them, you might die.' _There was a heartbeat of silence, Pan sighed. _'No. I did not, if I did, Goten wouldn't let me out of his sight.'_

'_Trunks.' _she started, when he didn't say anything. '_I told them I knew how to find your castle. So, we will probably come, soon. I hope we be on time.'_

'_Me to. I must go Pan. Be careful, don't back out on me.'_

'_I will, and I want back out on you.'_

Pan sighed, when they link between her and Trunks closed. She looked at Goten and Bra, glad they weren't paying close attention to her. She just didn't understand, how someone like Trunks, could turned to the dark side. How could someone like him lose his soul. It didn't make any sense. But she would figue it out, and she will help him find peace. He deserved that, just like everyone else.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry about not updating sooner. But I had this story all written out, and I had to start me computer over. An I lost all of my hard work, tear. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Same thing, with Friends in love, but I'm working on them. Give me a little more time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball z or any of the characters.**

**Pinkrose note: It's almost finished. Enjoy.**

* * *

Goten was looking at her strangely, she knew why. How had she come by the information. Her researched had been interrupted when she was captured by Trunks. She couldn't tell him that Trunks told her, it would only sound idiotic to them. Really why would Trunks tell his _enemy_ where he hides.

"How would you know this Pan." His voice, was so low, suspicious. Pan bit her bottom lip, she refused to be intimated, she promise to help Trunks and she would. An she couldn't do that by giving away there secrets, at least not this soon.

"I just do." she started, turning her back to him. "It doesn't matter anyways, does it. As long as we know where to go."

"It matters terribly Pan." It was Bra, coming back to stand beside Goten. "I have been looking for this place for a very long time, with no success. So tell me how do you know."

They were staring at her. She could fell there eyes trying to burn holes in her back. But what could she say. _um, Trunks told me. _An smile, that wouldn't go over to well, and if they where to believe her. She would have to tell them everything, and that wouldn't be good, at all. Goten wouldn't let her out of his sight. But she had to tell them something, they wouldn't let this go until she did. _But what, what could I possibly say to them. Oh, kami help me._

_It simply Pan. _Heart nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice. She wasn't expecting it, and had to forced herself from screaming in fright.

'_Could you, warn me next time Trunks! You scared me terribly!'_

'_I'm sorry.' he said, but Pan could tell he was smirking. 'But I heard your little dilemma. Simply tell them, that you stumbled upon a book in my castle, that gave you the answers.'_

'_You expected them to believe that!" she shouted indignantly._

_Trunks shrugged. 'no need to shout love, it's your word against there's" _Pan felted it when he left, to bad she couldn't feel when he came. She thought with a frown.

"Pan, answer the question. Just what happen in that manor." Goten voice was no longer suspicious it was full of anger, probably at her long silence. An she knew keeping him waiting for an answer would not be a good thing. So she turned toward him, her eyes full of confidence.

"When I was at the manor." she paused, and sighed adding to the show. "I discover, something interesting."

"Like?" Bra asked, she couldn't wait to hear this.

"A book, it told me where to find Trunks Castle." Pan stared into Goten eyes, willing him to believe her white lie. Please don't question it, she thought. But didn't let it show in her eyes.

Bra spoke before Goten could. "Pan, I'm not calling you a liar, but I've never heard of such a book. Come now, tell us what really happen." Goten nodded, agreeing with Bulla.

"It's the truth."

Pan-" Goten frowned, wondering why Pan was lying to them, she wasn't one to lie. An for what, to protect a Vampire?

"Surly, you guys are not suggesting I'm hiding something. Think about this, come now, what would I have to hide. Trunks kidnapped me not the other way around." She frowned indigent. "An I most surly didn't not go to him. So what would I have to hide."

"It's not that Pan, you had a strange look in your eyes, when we saved you. An this book theory, it's simply to hard to believe."

Pan sighed, she really did hate lying but.. "I know Goten, but please try. Why would I lie about something like this."

'_Indeed' _Bra said but, not out loud.

It took her awhile but she finally got them to believe her lie. At least she thought she did, she couldn't' t be sure about Bra. After all, the girl had been following this case, since it happen. Oh well she couldn't dwell on that, they where finalizing there plans, they where to attack at midnight.

It was strange, how every dramatic event revolve around midnight. Even in fairy tales. Pan sighed, pulling a red medallion out of her shirt, that was hanging around her neck.

'_Take this." Pan looked at him as he pulled off his neck. She didn't want to question him, but.. 'Why.'_

'_You will need it. When you make it to my castle. On the north side, there is a passage, that leads to a long corridor. At the end is a door, you'll need that to get in."_

'_What will I need to do when I get inside." He kissed her then, Pan allowed it. 'You'll know when the time comes, and it up to you to do it or not. Okay." she nodded._

Pan blinked away the memory. It was time. The final battle that would decide her and Trunks life. Would she take the right path. She could only hope.

"This is it." she whispered. She stared at Goten and sighed. She was in the middle of Goten and Bra, the medallion once again hidden. "Ready."

They both nodded, looking a bit, nervous. As they stared at there reflection in the mirror. She stepped towards it, lifted her hand. An vanished to the other side.

Moments later, Goten and Bra where once again standing beside her. Staring at the icing castle, as the snow fell around it. "It begins."

She ran towards the castle, calling for them to follow. They did. But she was stopped in her track, by a huge werewolf, jumping in front of her, and nearly lost her footing. Damn that Trunks, he just had to make things difficult. But she should have expected it, there a beast inside of him.

"Looks like we have a fight on our hands." It was Goten, pulling out his gun, and stepping in front of her. Bra pulled out a sword, and got into a fighting stance. The beast howled, and Pan watched her friends charge towards it.

_I don't have time for this. Trunks got damn it. What wrong with you. I need to get inside. I need to get inside.' _That was the only this on her mind, she was barely paying attention to the fight. _I need to get inside. Let me in!!_

Her body started to glow.

* * *

**A/n: Don't kill me couldn't resist. LOL! You know the drill. Tell me if i made a slip ups on Bra's name.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z or any of the characters.**

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner. But I promise to stay on track. This story is just about, done. But there is one thing I need from anyone reading this story. I need some votes and here is the question: Happy ending or sad ending?**

* * *

The light was intense, and as the beast fell, Goten turned towards Pan. Trying to see what was going on, but he could barely see her. "Pan what's going on. What's wrong."

Pan stood tall and straight letting the energy flow around her. She didn't answer Goten, she didn't see the need. Just a moment she thought. With that thought, she vanish inside the castle.

Goten eyes widen when Pan disappeared. He ran to where she last stood. Where did she go, how did she simply vanish. Goten jumped when, Bra touch his back. So lost in his thought that he didn't hear her.

"Goten what happen to Pan." she was breathing heavy, tired from the fight. And Goten turned towards the castle, a confused frown on his face.

"I don't know. But I think it's time you told me the whole story. I need to understand what is going on around here. It's the only way I can help you, and it's the only way I can find Pan." Goten gently grabbed her shoulders. "Please help me, help you. That's all I ask."

Bra blue eyes mirrored conflict. She did not want to relive that night. But what choice did she have. He was all but begging for her help. An she couldn't say no to him.

She sighed, "O-okay."

Goten released the breath he didn't realized he was holding, pulling Bra hard to his chest. "Thank-you."

Bra hugged him back, tight if not tighter. She hope, she could tell him what he needed to know, without crying. That night, that dreaded night. She hated that night with a passion. A sobbed escaped her lips before she realized she was crying, and she buried her face in Goten chest. _Kami, please give me strength._

Goten could feel her trembling, and he heard the sobbed that escaped her lips, he didn't want to upset her, but he really needed to know, what happen on that night. "You okay Bra."

She nodded her head a little. "I'm fine Goten. It's just." She started pulling away from him, wiping away her tears. "That was a really pain-full night. I lost all of my family. I tried so hard to forget it. But I promise to tell you everything I remember."

Goten kissed her. Bra cried, she had been so lonely for so long. She clutched Goten to her, trying to absorb some of his strength. She really did need it, at this moment. It hurt so badly to think of that night. But with Goten with her she felt she could do it.

"Just tell me the truth, darling." He murmured against her lips. "That's all I really can ask for, okay."

Bra nodded. "It was five years ago. When brother turned on us, and kill our parents." the wind wiped around them, reminding Goten where they were.

"Keep talking, but we needed to get inside of that castle." He pulled Bra alone, praying that they all survived this night.

Pan landed, roughly on all fours. She assumed she was in the Great Hall of the castle by the looks of things. "I see you made it."

Pan frowned, staring at him. Trunks. "What was that all about Trunks?"

He arched a well trimmed brow at her, he walked towards her until he was just inches away. "Just what are you talking about, darling. The glowing or the werewolf."

"You know exactly what I mean Trunks." she said, poking him in the chest with every word she spoke. "What were you thinking, sicing that werewolf on me."

Pan gasped, when Trunks pulled her into his arms, and kissed her on lips. "I didn't sic him on you, Pan. Just your friend, and my dearest sister."

"Well that's just as bad." she managed, her eyes almost glazed with pleasure. "I'm trying to help you and your not helping." He kissed her again, softly.

"That werewolf was meant as a distraction, so I could get you away from those two." Pan frowned. Trunks answered her question before she asked it.

"I needed to see you again, before everything transpired. I needed to know if you still want to go through with this." At that moment he looked so vulnerable and weak that it broke Pan's heart.

"Take me there." she whispered, she let her fingers gently touch his face. An Trunks eyes showed hoped. "I want leave you, puppy. I promise."

Trunks arched his brow at that nickname, but didn't rely. He simply said, "Okay, but we must hurry. My sister, and your Goten have entered the castle. Not only that but she is about to tell him what happen."

Pan nodded, understanding there need to hurry. "Okay, let's hurry then." With that, Trunks vanish with Pan in his arms, to there destination.

"Come now Bra, tell me what happen." Bra sighed at the question, they were inside the castle. But Goten wasn't moving, he really wanted to hear this story. An she wasn't going to disappoint him.

"Okay, Goten like I said it happen five years ago. The voices in my brother's head had gotten stronger. They were like another person inside of him. At first I blamed them, but I soon figured out that my brother, he let them control him, he wanted power, to be like no other. And he got what he want."

Bra grabbed Goten hand, as tears slipped from her eyes. "I never told anyone, because Trunks beseeched me not to tell. He told me he handle it. Kami! What a fool I was. You see Goten, the voices I was referring to are known as imp, that are disastrously little creatures. They imprison people soul, and give them whatever they desire. If that person allows them to live in there body."

Bra sighed again, she looked at Goten. "My brother wanted to be a vampire. He wanted to kill our parents. A-and he did. He slaughtered them in there sleep. An he would have killed me to, if I hadn't heard my parents screams. I-I ran to there room, and there was blood everywhere Goten." She stopped, choking on a sobbed. An Goten almost told her to stop, but he sense that she needed to get it out. And he needed to know the truth.

"What happen, Bra?"

Bra stepped into his arms, and hugged him tight. "My parents bodies, were hardly noticeable. The room was destroyed, oblivious signs of a struggle. But Goten the worst part of it is, that on the wall in my parents blood, there was a message."

Goten hugged Bra to him, and murmured against her hair. "Tell me. What did it say."

"It said, _They weren't the key. I need her, she must come. Find her." _I gave me chills Goten."

Goten body exploded with fear. "Oh Kami, Pan."

Pan looked at Trunks as he put her on her feet. He was staring at her, and Pan knew he want to ask her something. "What is it?"

"You know what I did, and yet you still want to help me. Why." Pan took the medallion from around her neck and held it up. "Because, puppy, everyone deserves a second chance." She looked at him, and placed the medallion in it's place.

The doors slid open, and Pan grasped Trunks hand. "Thank-you." Trunks whispered, and Pan knew she had made the right choice.

* * *

**I'm close to the end. Reviews are welcome. Don't forget to vote. Happy ending or sad ending?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Yes it's an update. The last update as well. So enjoy.**

* * *

It's hard to go from fear to fondness, then love so fast. But it was fragile, so very fragile. Pan knew she had to help Trunks. This was in a way his fault. But still… To be controlled, forced to drink blood to survive. No one should have to live this way. That's why she was helping him, at least one of the reason why.

Pan sighed. There no turning back now. She chose this path herself. "I have to go alone right?"

Trunks nodded. " I cannot come. They will think I'm trying to influence you."

"I understand." she said, there was a tremble in her voice, one she couldn't help. "Kiss me."

Trunks didn't hesitate he pulled her into his arms, and caress her soft lips. He never wanted to let her go, so he held her tight. Reluctantly he pulled away.

"Thank you for helping me."

"I already told you, I'm not going to abandon you." Pan turned without another word, and slipped inside the chamber. Trunks watched the door close, fear was chilling his bones. But it wasn't fear for himself…

"Pan!" he turned at the sound of that anguished cry. "What have you done with her, monster!"

"She fine. Goten is it?"

Trunks smirked falling into his carefree role. Trying desperately to hid his unease. "Where is she, brother?"

He looked at her, his sister, to think he actually thought killing her would restore his humanity. Ridiculous. "She's gone into the chamber."

Bra paled. "No."

"What the fuck are you talking about. What's the _chamber._"

"It's..It's"

"What's going to bring me back." Trunks whispered, walking towards them. "Return my soul, if you will."

"You know what will happen, if she fails. Her sanity will be lost!"

"How dare you!" Goten growled. "Get her out of there now. An I don't care if you die!"

"That's funny, because if I die," he touched Goten shoulder, ignoring the death glare. "so those Pan."

Pan thought she knew pain and fear, but she didn't not this feeling. Her every step brought her pain and fear of thinking she wouldn't make it. She could barely see own hands, and smoke curled around her legs.

But she knew she was in a cavern. So she walked, hoping that each step would bring her to her destination. Minutes creep by, finally Pan collapse to her hands and knees. Unable to walk anymore. So she crawled, refusing to give in.

'Is he worth this pain, girl'

The voice startled her, making her pause. Her hand was trembling but when no sound came she went on.

'No one is worth this pain. He did this to himself.' Pan kept going. She chose this path, it was her decision. Trunks had warned her, told her it would be almost unbearable.

'He's a monster. He kills to survive. He's nothing.'

Pan closed her eyes, wiping sweat from her face. Almost there. She chanted to herself. Until.. There it was. The altar! All she had to do now was place the medallion upon it….

'A beast! He's a beast who lies! He cannot love! He doesn't love you!"

Pan froze. "What?"

'Let us show you something, girl.'

Suddenly her vision went black and her senses were assault with images. Images of Trunks as a vampire. Killing without discrimations, a cruel smirk on his face.

She screamed. "Stop it! I don't want to see this!" But it continued, lingering on each gruesome kill. Children, women, men, elders all dead! No,no,no,no,no NO!

"Pan!"

That voice it jerked the images out of her head. Giving her an anchor, something to hold. "Trunks, how, why."

"It's okay, Pan. Your safe."

"No it's not okay! How could you! You've killed so many people and you lied to me."

"I didn't, I never claimed to be an saint. I've done some terrible things, Pan. But I never lied to you. I love you! Never doubt it."

'He lies!"

"Don't listen to them! They'll steal your sanity. An make you just like me!" That thought jolted Pan back to her body, the pain and fear returned. But she reached up, and slammed the medallion into the altar.

She remember feeling nothing and it was the last thing she remembered.

Trunks felt Pan faint, through there bond. He didn't know what it meant, but he knew, that it was time to get Pan out of the chamber.

"We need to get in there**…"**

_**Boom…boom**_ He looked at the ceiling thinking the roof was coming down. _**boom boom!**_

"Did you hear that?" he asked. Goten and his sister had called an reluctant truce with him. Not wanting to hurt Pan. They hated him. But was willing to work with him to save Pan. After that all bets were off.

"Hear what?" Bra frowned. Trunks looked at her incredulously. _**boom. Boom. Boom. **_"That!"

Bra looked at Goten but his back was to her. His angry was great and so understandable. There was hatred in his eyes and some of it was for her. She looked towards her brother, and for the first time-in a while- went towards him willing.

"What sound?"

"Don't tell me you don't hear it. It's so loud…" Trunks stopped and touched his chest, that sound was his heart beat. "Pan…she did it.'

Goten turned. "What are you talking about?"

"She succeed. She actually did it. We have to get her out of there." Trunks turned and forced the doors open. He felt Goten and Bra on his heels. But he paid them no mind. "Pan!" he screamed as they looked. Running and calling her name, looking but not finding her was anguish.

Trunks felt it through his bones, not knowing if she was dead. My fault.. It's my fault. "Pan." he called, then he saw her curled in a ball on the floor. But her eyes were open. He rushed to her side and gently cradled her in his arms.

Tears were streaking his face, but to wipe them away he would have to stop touching her. Holding her, feeling her breath against his chest. So he held her tight, letting Goten take her hand.

"Are you okay, Panny?"

She nodded, and squeezed his fingers. "Oh, Pan I'm so sorry." Pan looked at his sister, and shook her head.

'There's nothing to apologize for' that thought came from her to him.

"She says it's okay." They looked at him with confusion.

"How-"

"We have a bond." he said interrupting Goten. "It works that way with soul mates."

Goten looked at Bra and held out his free arm. She ran into him. "I'm sorry."

"What will be your judgment, Goten." Trunks held Goten stare, not willing to back down. He would fight for Pan if he had to.

"That's for Pan to decide."

"T-trunks." he lifted her closer, and placed his ear by her lips.

"Take me from this place." He nodded and they left.

Trunks watched Goten embrace his sister, there lives were no were near perfect. When Goten looked at him, his eyes burned with hatred. An Trunks knew if given the chance Goten would kill him. But he would never get the chance.

Because of this beauty, this hero, in his arms. "I will never allow pain to touch you, again Pan. I promise. I love you so much, if you stay with me there will only be happiness."

Pan smiled. "I told you I wouldn't abandon you, puppy. I love you too."

* * *

**An this is the end. Finally, I want to thank and apologize to the readers of this story. I say thanks for not abandoning it, and sorry for the long wait. I hope the ending was to your liking.**

**p.s. I graduated May 23, 2010**.


End file.
